The Way to Get Your Love
by lee mina
Summary: awal mula hubungan antara Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun. Warning:genderswitch. No Yaoi. don't like don't read. tapi yang udah baca, harus meninggalkan jejaknya...hahaha..- -
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle :: The way to get your love**

**Rating :: untuk chapter ini cukup T saja**

**Type :: genderswitch, romance, family, hurt**

**Pair :: ZhouKyu, HeiHyuk, YeWook, Broken MinKyu**

**Disclimer : Kyuhyun punya saya, Zhou Mi punya Kyuhyun, jadi Zhou Mi juga punya saya, sedangkan yang lain punya couple mereka masing-masing, keluarga mereka dan ELF di seluruh dunia (Ha..Ha..Ha..).**

**Warning :: yang gak suka genderswitch, dan yang gak suka fanfic yang bahasanya gak jelas, alur yang belibet, segera tutup fanfict ini. Judul sama isi gak nyambung..**

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan terlihat sesosok namja yang mengenakan jas dokter tengah sibuk memeriksa kertas yang menumpuk di mejanya. Kadang-kadang muncul kerutan di dahinya, kadang pula dia memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

Lima belas menit kemudian namja tampan tersebut telah selesai mencermati semua berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya. Disandarkannya tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya. Berusaha merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya yang baru saja dipaksanya bekerja di luar batas kewajaran untuk memeriksa semua berkas-berkas milik pasiennya. Namja itu sedang akan memejamkan matanya ketika samar-samar terdengar suara gelak tawa seorang Yeoja dan anak-anak dari halaman luar. Dialihkannya pandangan matanya untuk melihat siapakah yang ada di luar sana. Terlihat beberapa perawat dan beberapa pasien anak-anak yang tengah bermain. Tapi bukan itu yang manarik perhatiannya. Di antara mereka terlihat seorang Yeoja berbaju putih yang sekarang dalam posisi membelakanginya. Yeoja itu tengah berjongkok untuk mengobrol dengan salah seorang anak. Entah apa yang dikatakan oleh Yeoja itu, tapi wajah anak itu yang menghadap ke arahnya terlihat sangat bahagia.

Tanpa sadar namja itu telah berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju samping jendela. Berusaha melihat Yeoja yang telah menarik perhatiannya dengan lebih jelas. Kini Yeoja itu telah berdiri walaupun masih membelakanginya. Siluet tubuhnya kini terpampang dengan jelas. Yeoja itu memiliki postur tubuh yang terbilang tinggi untuk ukuran seorang Yeoja, 172 cm mungkin, tubuhnya langsing dan kulit tubuhnya terlihat sangat putih atau malah cenderung pucat, rambut coklat gelapnya tergerai di punggungnya dengan ikal-ikal lembut di ujungnya. Hari ini Yeoja itu mengenakan bawahan putih selutut dan cardigan berwarna biru lembut. Sebuah tangan kecil terlihat menggenggam tangan Yeoja itu.

Namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan. Dia sudah melihat yeoja itu beberapa kali. Tapi dia tak tahu siapa Yeoja itu. dia selalu terlihat di waktu jam makan siang seperti saat ini. Setelah bermain-main dengan anak-anak itu, yeoja itu akan pergi dan tak terlihat lagi. Dan selama beberapa hari melihatnya, namja itu tak pernah melihat wajahnya. Dia hanya melihat siluet belakangnya.

Diamatinya lagi yeoja itu. Dia terus berdoa dalam hati, semoga sekali saja dia bisa melihat wajah yeoja itu. Dan doanya sepertinya didengar oleh yang di atas. Tiba-tiba saja yeoja itu berbalik dan menatap ke arahnya. Detak jantung dokter itu langsung berhenti seketika ketika menatap paras yeoja itu. Wajah yeoja terlihat sangat lembut. Wajahnya adalah perpaduan antara cantik, manis, dan imut. Matanya berwarna coklat gelap seperti rambutnya dan bersinar-sinar memancarkan kehangatan. Bibirnya sangat menarik dan berwarna pink melekat sempurna di wajahnya yang sempura itu yang kini melengkung menampakkan sebuah senyuman. Dokter itu hanya bisa berusaha mengendalikan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan tak beraturan. Paras yeoja itu entah kenapa langsung menariknya seperti magnet. Dan dia yakin, sepertinya dia telah jatuh cinta pada sesosok yeoja yang tak dikenalnya itu.

Pintu ruang kerja itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan sesosok namja lain masuk ke ruangan itu. Tapi karena namja yang berada di ruangan itu masih memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah yeoja di luar sana, dia tak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di ruang kerjanya hingga terdengar suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Zhou Mi?"

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Zhou Mi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yeoja di luar sana. Dia mengenali sosok yang tak kalah tampan dengannya itu.

"Donghei-ah? Ada apa sampai kamu mencariku ke ruanganku?"

"Aniya… aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan hingga lupa keluar untuk makan siang." Jawabnya sambil mendekati sosok yang dipanggilnya Zhou Mi itu.

Pandangannya langsung menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya di luar sana. "Kyuhyun?"

"Siapa?" tanya Zhou Mi penasaran.

"Kamu sedang mengamati Kyuhyun?" tanyanya sambil tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Yeoja yang diamati oleh Zhou Mi tadi.

"Siapa Kyuhyun?" Zhou Mi masih belum paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh rekannya itu.

"Yeoja itu. Kamu sedang mengamati dia kan?" Donghei menekankan kata-katanya dengan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ne." Zhou Mi mengakuinya dengan muka yang sedikit merona. Rasanya sangat memalukan kalau ketahuan sedang mengamati seorang Yeoja dan ketahuan oleh sahabatnya. "Kamu mengenalnya Donghei-ah?"

Donghei memandangnya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa rekannya yang satu ini bisa tak mengenal sosok yang sedang ramai dibicarakan di rumah sakit selama dua minggu ini? Kemana saja dia selama ini.

"Tentu saja aku kenal. Hampir semua orang di rumah sakit ini mengenalnya. Mungkin hanya kamu saja yang tak mengenalnya."

Zhou Mi memicingkan matanya mendengar jawaban Donghei. Mana mungkin semua orang mengenalnya. Memang dia siapa?

"Siapa Yeoja itu? Bagaimana bisa semua orang mengenalnya?"

"Kamu benar-benar tak tahu ya?" Donghei memandang serius ke arah Zhou Mi. Memastikan kalau temannya itu sedang tak mempermainkannya. "Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Putri tunggal pemilik rumah sakit ini. Aku mengenalnya lumayan dekat. Karena dia teman SMA nya Hyukkie."

"Bukannya Nona Cho masih kuliah di Wina?"

"Ani… Dia sudah 2 minggu ini kembali ke Korea setelah menyelesaikan S2 nya disana."

"S2? Memang umurnya sekarang berapa?" Zhou Mi masih tak bisa mempercayai semua informasi yang baru saja didengarnya. Nona muda Cho? S2 di Wina?

"Ha..Ha.. jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Dia masih 23 tahun. Dia bisa lulus lebih cepat karena otaknya yang jenius. Dia loncat kelas 1 kali saat SMA."

Zhou Mi kembali memandang Yeoja itu. Cho Kyuhyun. Nama yang terdengar sangat indah di telinganya. Nama yang sangat sesuai dengan orangnya. "Huh… Kenapa aku bisa tertarik pada seseorang yang tak terjangkau seperti dia?" batinnya dalam hati.

Donghei memandang wajah tampan yang kini tengah melamun di hadapannya itu. Zhou Mi. Namja tinggi berkebangsaan China yang telah dikenalnya sejak kuliah. Hidupnya penuh dengan kerja keras karena dia telah yatim piatu sejak kecil. Dia bisa kuliah karena dia siswa cerdas yang selalu bisa memperoleh beasiswa baik dari sekolah ataupun dari kampusnya. Dia sangat menyadari hidupnya yang sulit sehingga dia tumbuh menjadi sesosok yang sangat pengertian, baik hati, dewasa dan selalu tersenyum entah bagaimanapun kondisi yang sedang di hadapinya.

"Zhou Mi, mau kuperkenalkan pada Kyuhyun?" Donghei menawarkan pada Zhou Mi. Sekali pandang Donghei menyadari Zhou Mi menyukai Kyuhyun, karena ini pertama kalinya Zhou Mi menaruh perhatian pada seorang Yeoja. Dia ingin membantu temannya itu sebisanya.

"Bisakah?" Zhou Mi masih tak yakin dengan tawarannya itu.

"Tentu. Ayo keluar!" Donghei beranjak menuju pintu. Setelah berfikir sejenak, Zhou Mi langsung menyusulnya di belakangnya. Dia masih tak yakin dengan keputusannya untuk menerima tawaran Donghei untuk berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun. Dia takut jika perasaan sukanya jadi semakin tak terkendali jika dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Setelah mendengar informasi dari Donghei, dia merasa rendah diri. Sekarang dia memang seorang dokter. Tapi latar belakangnya bagaikan langit dan bumi jika dibandingkan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Apakah tak apa-apa jika dia berkenalan dengan seseorang yang tak bisa dimilikinya? Yah… sepertinya penyakit rendah dirinya ini memang sudah tingkat akut. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sejak kecil dia sudah yatim piatu. Banyak kesulitan yang telah dihadapinya. Dia bisa saja nampak tenang dan penuh senyum dari luar. Tapi sesungguhnya dalam hatinya terdapat banyak kekhawatiran orang akan mengungkit-ungkit latar belakang keluarganya.

"Hyunnie!" terdengar teriakan Donghei ketika memanggil yeoja itu. Merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, Kyuhyun langsung menelengkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara. Setelah melihat sosok orang yang memanggilnya dia langsung memasang sebuah senyum manis di bibirnya dan beranjak menghampiri Donghei.

"Donghei oppa? Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut. Sepintas dia menatap namja yang berdiri di belakang oppanya itu, tapi kemudian dialihkannya pandangannya ke Donghei kembali.

"Ada yang ingin kukenalkan padamu." Donghei melirik ke arah Zhou Mi dan menyuruhnya untuk lebih maju. "Ini Dokter Zhou Mi. Dia spesialis bedah."

"Zhou Mi imnida." Zhou Mi mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap tangan yang terulur ke arahnya itu sejenak sebelum menjabatnya dengan erat. "Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Dokter Zhou bisa memanggilku Hyunnie."

Zhou Mi masih terkesima mendengar suara sopran yang tutur katanya lembut itu. Dan dia lupa untuk melepaskan jabatan tangan yang sudah terjalin lebih lama dari jabatan tangan normal. Dia baru melepas tangan Kyuhyun ketika didengarnya suara deheman Donghei.

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Hyunnie… dan tolong jangan memanggilku Dokter Zhou, Hyunnie bisa memanggilku dengan Zhou Mi atau Mimi." Zhou Mi berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan menampilkan sebuah senyum yang sangat menyilaukan mata.

Kyuhyun yang melihat sunshine smile itu langsung menundukkan pandangannya. Pipinya terlihat merona yang malah menambah kecantikannya. Zhou Mi menelan ludah berkali-kali melihat malaikat cantik yang tengah merona di hadapannya.

Merasa suasana menjadi sangat canggung, Donghei membuka suara untuk membantu suasana tak enak itu. "Hyunnie ke sini bersama siapa?"

"Sendirian oppa. Wookie-ah sedang ada urusan jadi tak bisa menemaniku datang kemari."

"Lalu setelah ini mau kemana?"

"Sepertinya setelah ini aku mau mampir dulu untuk membeli beberapa keperluan. Ada apa oppa? Ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

"Aniya… aku hanya ingin tanya. Mainlah ke apartemen. Hyukkie sering menanyakanmu."

"Benarkah oppa? Sepertinya baru dua hari yang lalu kami bertemu. Nanti kalau urusanku sudah beres aku usahakan datang ke sana."

"Ah… Gomawo Hyunnie. Maaf merepotkan."

"Ha… Ha… tidak merepotkan kok oppa. Aku juga ingin jalan-jalan sebenarnya."

Kyuhyun melihat jam yang melingkari tangannya. "Oppa maaf. Aku harus segera pergi. Senang bisa berbincang-bincang dengan oppa." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya ke arah Donghei. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Zhou Mi dan kembali membungkukkan badannya "Senang berkenalan denganmu Mimi-ge!" ujarnya manis.

Zhou Mi dan Donghei serentak ikut membungkukkan badannya. Donghei sekilas mendengar suara Zhou Mi yang mengatakan "aku juga senang". Mereka berdua terus memandangi sosok Kyuhyun yang semakin menghilang di kejauhan.

Zhou Mi menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun seperti tadi membuat dia kesulitan bicara dan membuat kerja jantungnya menjadi lebih berat daripada biasanya. Tak disangkanya sekalinya dia jatuh cinta, dia akan jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sepertinya terlalu jauh untuknya. Mengapa dia tak mencintai seseorang yang lebih terjangkau untuknya? Takdir memang tak pernah berbaik hati padaku pikirnya.

Melihat Zhou Mi yang masih memandangi kepergian Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menerawang membuat Donghei sedikit menyesalkan keputusannya untuk mengenalkan mereka berdua. Dia sudah bisa mengira-ngira apa yang bergulat di otak sahabatnya itu. Perbedaan derajat!

"Mimi, jeongmal mianhe!"

Zhou Mi memandang penuh tanya ke arah Donghei. Untuk apa temannya itu meminta maaf. "Wae?" tanyanya.

"Karena mengenalkanmu pada Kyuhyun. Aku merasa itu seperti kesalahan besar."

"Ani… Ani… tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku seharusnya berterima kasih padamu. Sudah mau mengenalkanku padanya. Kalau tidak sekarang aku pasti masih memandanginya dari dalam ruanganku." Zhou Mi merasa tak seharusnya membagi beban pikirannya dengan Donghei. Dia memang menyukai Kyuhyun. Tapi dia tak ingin terlalu memikirkannya sekarang. Setelah ini mungkin mereka tak akan bertemu lagi. Jadi tak usah memikirkan hal yang terlalu jauh seperti perbedaan status. Karena kemungkinannya untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun seperti limit mendekati nol.

"Ayo masuk. Jam praktek siang sudah akan mulai!"

.

.

di dalam sebuah taksi

Kyuhyun masih saja tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Biar saja sopir itu mengatakan dia agak gila, yang penting dia sekarang sedang sangat senang. Mau tahu kenapa dia bisa sangat senang? Dia baru saja berkenalan dengan namja yang diam-diam telah menarik perhatiannya sejak dia melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya di rumah sakit keluarganya hampir dua minggu lalu.

Dia sendiri tak tahu siapa orang itu. Dia hanya tahu namja itu seorang dokter di rumah sakit itu mengingat jas yang dipakainya. Selebihnya dia tak tahu sama sekali tentangnya. Dia hanya melihatnya sekilas ketika namja itu tengah berbicara dengan seseorang yang sepertinya keluarga pasien. Dalam sedetik itu dia terpesona dengan wajah tampan namja itu. Wajah tampan yang selalu dihiasi senyum yang entah kenapa menurut pandangannya menyimpan banyak kesedihan. Sudah beberapa kali dia melihatnya. Tapi dia tak punya keberanian untuk menyapanya. Lagipula saat melihatnya namja itu selalu terlihat sedang sibuk sehingga dia tak tega untuk mengganggunya.

Senyum Kyuhyun bertambah lebar mengingat perkenalannya tadi. Tak disangkanya dia bisa berkenalan dengan namja itu hari ini. Padahal dia sudah pasrah tak bisa bertemu dengan namja itu karena dia sudah di rumah sakit selama 2 jam dan dia tak melihat bayangannya sekejap pun. Dia harus berterimakasih pada Donghei Oppa yang telah mengenalkan mereka.

"Zhou Mi, Mimi." Gumamnya berkali-kali. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat senang menyebut nama itu. Pikirannya terus memikirkan Zhou Mi hingga dia tak sadar kalau taksi yang dinaikinya telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Setelah membayar secukupnya, dia masuk ke halaman rumahnya yang terbilang luas itu dengan sekali-kali melompat dan bersenandung lirih. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan tahu kalau suasana hatinya sedang sangat bagus sekarang.

Kyuhyun menuju ke dapur setelah meletakkan tasnya di sofa. Dilihatnya sesosok yeoja mungil yang tengah membaca buku resep makanan di meja makan. Dihampirinya yeoja itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Wookie-ah! Sudah pulang?"

"Ne… Bagaimana? Kamu bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"YA… Dan tahu tidak? Aku tadi berkenalan dengannya!" Kyuhyun tersenyum gembira di hadapan Wookie. Dia memang menceritakan semuanya pada Wookie hingga Wookie pun tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang tertarik dengan seseorang.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalian bisa berkenalan?" Wookie menutup buku resep masakannya dan memberikan perhatian penuh pada Kyuhyun yang telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Ne… Tadi Donghei oppa yang mengenalkan kami. Awalnya aku tak yakin itu dia saat mereka masih jauh, tapi siapa yang akan melupakan senyumnya?"

"Bagaimana orangnya?"

"Dia kelihatan sangat ramah. Walaupun tadi dia tak banyak bicara. Senyumnya sangat hangat. Tapi…" Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya. Wookie yang mulai tertarik dengan orang yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun langsung memotong ucapan saudaranya itu.

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku merasa ada yang tersembunyi di balik tatapan matanya."

"Hah?" Wookie tak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ah… Sudahlah. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku." Kyuhyun meninggalkan Wookie dan membuka lemari es untuk mengambil minum. "Dimana Umma?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sudah berangkat ke Asosiasi. Kamu diminta segera menyusul." Wookie kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku resep makanannya.

Kyuhyun segera menyambar tas dan kunci mobil di atas meja, setelah sebelumnya dia memeluk ringan bahu Wookie. "Aku pergi dulu!"

"Hati-hati!" teriak Wookie di belakangnya.

.

.

Tebece

.

.

Gimana jalan ceritanya? Terlalu cepat atau terlalu lambat? Layakkah untuk dilanjutkan?

Ayo berikan pendapat kalian. semua masukan dan kritikan saya terima dengan senang hati.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle :: The way to get your love**

**Rating :: untuk chapter ini masih T **

**Type :: genderswitch, romance, family, hurt**

**Pair :: ZhouKyu, HeiHyuk, YeWook, Broken MinKyu**

**Disclimer : Kyuhyun punya saya, Zhou Mi punya Kyuhyun, jadi Zhou Mi juga punya saya, sedangkan yang lain punya couple mereka masing-masing, keluarga mereka dan ELF di seluruh dunia (Ha..Ha..Ha..).**

**Warning :: yang gak suka genderswitch, dan yang gak suka fanfic yang bahasanya gak jelas, alur yang belibet, segera tutup fanfict ini. Judul sama isi gak nyambung..**

.

.

Sejak perkenalan itu Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun seringkali bertemu secara tak sengaja (sengaja ding!) di rumah sakit. Hanya saja mereka selalu bertemu pada saat tidak tepat. Selalu saja ada keluarga pasien yang bersama Zhou Mi saat Kyuhyun melihatnya. Jadi yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah sebatas bertukar senyuman.

Seperti hari ini, Kyuhyun terburu-buru memasuki rumah sakit. Dia terlambat mengantar makan siang untuk ayahnya. Jangan sampai ayahnya telat makan karena kecerobohannya. Bisa-bisa mag ayahnya kambuh lagi.

Kyuhyun mengembuskan nafasnya lega setelah memastikan ayahnya makan tepat waktu. Yah, tidak terlalu terlambatlah setidaknya. Dia keluar dari ruangan ayahnya dengan masih membawa sebuah kotak makanan. Ditimangnya kotak itu. "Bagaimana aku bisa memberikan ini pada dokter Zhou?" pikirnya. Tak lucu kan kalau tiba-tiba dia menghampiri Zhou Mi dan memberinya kotak makanan?

Kyuhyun masih berpikir ketika Donghei melihatnya dan menghampirinya.

"Hyunnie? Sedang apa?" tanyanya ramah.

Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Donghei yang kini telah duduk di sampingnya. "Donghei Oppa? Ah… hanya sedang mengatur nafas. Tadi aku berlari-lari dari lantai dasar."

"Wae?"

"Aku terlambat mengantar makan siang untuk appa."

"Oh… Lalu itu apa?" tanya Donghei sambil menunjuk kotak yang masih ditimang oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ehm… Aku membuatnya kebanyakan. Jadi masih sisa satu kotak." Katanya dengan malu-malu. Dia tak bisa mengakui kalau dia sengaja membuatnya.

"Sayang aku sudah makan siang. Kalau tidak kotak itu pasti sudah aku rebut." Kelakar Donghei.

"Oppa makan lagi kan juga tak apa-apa!"

"Tidak ah. Nanti aku tidak bekerja, malah tidur karena kekenyangan." Donghei menghentikan ucapannya sembari mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. "Hyunnie, bekalmu benar-benar boleh untukku?"

"Tentu saja Oppa!" daripada mubazir pikir Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo. Nanti kuberikan pada Zhou Mi. Sepertinya dia belum makan siang lagi." Donghei menerima kotak makan yang diulurkan oleh Kyuhyun. Gerakan Kyuhyun sempat terhenti setelah bisa memahami makna tersirat dari perkataan Donghei.

"Lagi?"

"Ne… Dia selalu begitu. Kalau sedang banyak kerjaan sering kali sampai lupa makan."

"Nanti dokter Zhou sakit oppa!" Kyuhyun jadi khawatir dengan kebiasaan makan Zhou Mi. Setahunya ayahnya jadi sakit mag gara-gara makannya tak teratur dan sering telat.

"Dia keras kepala sih. Dia tak akan mau mendengarkan omongan orang kalau sudah bekerja. Minimal dia tak mau mendengarkan perkataanku! Atau Hyunnie mau mencoba berbicara dengannya? Mungkin saja dia mau mendengarkan!"

Kyuhyun memikirkan kata-kata Donghei barusan. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa menasehati seperti itu kalau bicara dengan dokter Zhou saja dia tak pernah. "Baiklah Oppa. Nanti kalau ada kesempatan aku akan coba bicara dengan dokter Zhou."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering Handphone. Kyuhyun langsung membuka tas jinjingnya dan menjawab teleponnya. Pembicaraan mereka hanya singkat. Tapi Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan berpamitan pada Donghei.

"Oppa, mianhe. Sungmin Oppa sudah menungguku di depan. Aku pulang dulu ya?" pamit Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Hati-hati di jalan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dibungkukkannya badannya sedikit sebelum dia berlalu meninggalkan Donghei.

"Lee Sungmin ya? Huh… Saingan yang berat untuk Mimi. Semoga berhasil Mimi-ge!" gumamnya. Donghei beranjak meninggalkan bangku tempat dia duduk bersama Kyuhyun tadi dan menuju ruangan Zhou Mi. Memberikan hadiah yang pasti akan diterima Zhou Mi dengan senang hati.

Donghei berhenti di depan ruangan yang pintunya tertutup itu. Diketuknya pintu pelan. Terdengar suara dari dalam yang menyuruhnya langsung masuk saja.

"Donghei-ah? Ada apa?" Zhou Mi hanya melihat siapa yang masuk ke ruangannya sekilas sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada kertas-kertas yang sedang dipelajarinya sedari tadi.

"Mau memberimu hadiah."

"Hadiah? Dalam rangka apa? Jangan bercanda!" Zhou Mi menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Donghei yang telah duduk di hadapannya.

"Ini." Donghei mengulurkan kotak makanan yang tadi diberikan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum-senyum saat menyerahkannya.

"Apa ini?" Zhou Mi masih memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Makan siang."

"Dapat dari mana?" tatapan Zhou Mi menyiratkan rasa curiga. Gimana tidak curiga kalau ada orang yang tiba-tiba memberi kotak makanan, padahal jelas-jelas orang itu gak bisa masak.

"Dari Hyunnie."

Jawaban singkat dari Donghei dengan sukses bisa membuat Zhou Mi menganga tak percaya. Kyuhyun memberinya makan siang?

"Bagaimana kamu bisa mendapatkannya Donghei-ah?"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Dia bilang dia kelebihan membuat satu kotak makanan dan dia memperbolehkanku saat aku memintanya. Sudahlah Mimi-ge! Tak usah banyak tanya. Kamu belum pernah memakan masakan Hyunnie kan?" Donghei beranjak menuju pintu, dan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu dia masih sempat berpesan "Kembalikan kotak makanan itu pada Hyunnie ya? Sekalian ucapkan terima kasih."

Terdengar suara debuman pelan saat Donghei keluar dari ruangan itu. Zhou Mi masih memandang tak percaya dengan keberuntungannya hari ini. Sejak berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun, dia belum sempat bicara dengan yeoja itu lagi. Mereka memang sempat bertemu beberapa kali. Tapi tiap kali mereka bertemu, pasti dia sedang bersama keluarga pasien yang ditanganinya, sehingga dia dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa saling lempar senyum simpul. Tapi apa yang didapatkannya hari ini? Makan siang buatan Kyuhyun!

Zhou Mi memakan masakan Kyuhyun itu dengan lahap. Karena selain merasa senang dengan sang pembuatnya, ternyata masakan Kyuhyun memang benar-benar enak. 'Kyuhyun benar-benar pintar memasak. Betapa beruntungnya orang yang nanti menjadi suaminya.'.

.

.

Zhou Mi menyambar kunci mobilnya dari atas meja. Hari ini dia mendapat jatah shift siang dan dia ingin memanfaatkan pagi harinya ini dengan ke pasar. Dia harus membeli persediaan bahan makanan, karena lemari esnya hampir kosong.

Zhou Mi mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali dia mengalihkan pandangan dari lalu lintas di hadapannya untuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar. Tiba-tiba pandangannya menangkap sosok siluet Yeoja yang sepertinya dikenalnya. Dilihatnya sekali lagi sosok yang kini berjongkok di trotoar itu. Sepertinya yeoja itu memang Kyuhyun. Dengan tergesa dia membelokkan mobilnya untuk mencari tempat parkir. Sebagai hadiah dari tindakan sembrononya yang belok dengan mendadak dan tanpa menghisupkan lampu sein, dia mendapatkan hadiah berupa makian dan gerutuan dari banyak orang yang semuanya tidak didengarnya sama sekali karena kini dia tengah memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok Kyuhyun.

Dihampirinya Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang terlihat berserak di trotoar. Tanpa kata-kata dibantunya Kyuhyun memungut barang-barang itu dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerima barang-barangnya yang disodorkan oleh seseorang yang membantu memungutnya dengan senang hati. Dia membungkukkan badannya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan menaikkan pandangannya untuk melihat wajah orang yang telah menolongnya. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat dia melihat wajah yang sudah dikenalnya. "Mimi-ge?"

"Kukira kau sudah melupakanku Hyunnie-ah!" goda Zhou Mi dengan memasang sunshine smilenya.

"Aniyo… bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku terlalu fokus pada belanjaanku." Wajah Kyuhyun merona. Malu karena bertemu pada saat memalukan seperti ini dan malu mendengar cara Zhou Mi memanggilnya. Hyunnie-ah? Manis sekali. Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "Kenapa Mimi-ge bisa ada di sini? Gege tidak bekerja?"

"Hari ini aku mendapat shift siang." Zhou Mi merasa sangat senang dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan itu boleh diartikannya sebagai bentuk perhatian Kyuhyun kan?

Suasana jadi sedikit canggung karena mereka sama-sama tak tahu mau mengatakan apa. Kyuhyun masih menunduk. Wajahnya masih merona. Sedangkan Zhou Mi berdiri salah tingkah. 'Kenapa aku jadi sulit bicara kalau berhadapan dengan Hyunnie sih?' batin Zhou Mi.

Kecanggungan itu akhirnya dipecahkan oleh Zhou Mi. "Mana mobilmu Hyunnie-ah? Kubantu memasukkan belanjaanmu."

"Aku tidak membawa mobil gege!"

"Eh! Lalu Hyunnie tadi kesini naik apa?"

"Tadi naik bus."

Zhou Mi memandang yeoja di hadapannya dengan pikiran yang bercabang-cabang. "Kuantarkan pulang ya?" tawarnya.

"Ani… Ani… Aku naik bus saja. Aku tak mau membuat gege repot." Kyuhyun merasa tak enak dengan Zhou Mi. Sudah membantunya memunguti belanjaannya sekarang masih mau mengantarnya? Lagian berduaan dengan Zhou Mi di dalam mobil pasti akan berakibat buruk bagi jantungnya yang selalu berdetak dengan lebih cepat tiap kali mereka bersama.

"Tak merepotkan! Anggap saja ucapan terima kasih untuk makanan yang Hyunnie berikan kemarin."

"Gege benar-benar memakannya?" Kyuhyun memandang Zhou Mi dengan mata membeliak. Tak menyangka masakannya benar-benar sampai ke Zhou Mi.

"Tentu saja. Masakanmu enak sekali lho! Ayo! Mobilku di sana!"

Zhou Mi berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit lambat menuju mobilnya bersama Kyuhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya. Dibukanya pintu belakang untuk menaruh barang belanjaan Kyuhyun dan membukakan pintu depan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo gege." Kyuhyun memasang senyum manis dan duduk di mobil.

Zhou Mi berputar dan membuka pintu mobil di sisi satunya. Setelah memastikan _seat belt_ sudah terpasang dia menjalankan mobilnya. Suasana kembali sedikit canggung. Mereka berdua sama-sama berdebar dengan keberadaan masing-masing.

"Hyunnie-ah, kenapa ke pasar sendirian? Apa tak ada yang mau menemani?"

"Ada sih… Tadi Wookie-ah sudah siap untuk menemani. Tapi yesung hyung datang. Mereka mau mengantarku, tapi aku kan gak mau jadi obat nyamuk! Lebih baik pergi sendiri. Bisa sekalian jalan-jalan." Kyuhyun sedikit mengembungkan pipinya mengingat kejadian sebelum dia pergi.

"Ow… Wookie itu siapa?" Zhou Mi penasaran dengan nama itu. sudah dua kali mereka berbicara, dan sudah dua kali dia mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut nama itu.

"Wookie itu sesupuku."

"Lalu Yesung hyung?" Zhou Mi terdiam sejenak. "Mianhe kalau aku banyak bertanya. Kalau tak mau menjawab juga tak apa-apa kok!"

"He… He… Gwechana. Yesung hyung itu pacar Wookie. Mereka sudah satu berpacaran. Kadang-kadang Yesung hyung bermain ke rumah kalau dia sedang libur." Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Zhou Mi dengan memasang sebuah senyum, meyakinkan Zhou Mi kalau dia tak keberatan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan olehnya. Zhou Mi menjadi sedikit salah tingkah melihat senyum malaikat di hadapannya. Dengan tangan gemetar dirogohnya saku celananya untuk mengambil handphonenya.

"Arraseo. Hyunnie, bolehkah aku minta nomor handponemu?"

"Tentu saja!" Kyuhyun mengambil handphone yang diulurkan oleh Zhou Mi dan mensave nomornya. "Gege, aku minta nomormu juga ya?"

"Ne…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat menyimpan nomor handphone Zhou Mi. disimpannya kontak itu dengan nama 'Mimi-ge'. Diulurkannya handphone itu kepada pemiliknya. Zhou Mi melihat layar handphonenya sebentar dan tersenyum. Terlihat kontak dengan nama 'Hyunnie-ah' telah tersimpan di handphonenya. "Gomawo Hyunnie-ah." Zhou Mi memberikan penekanan pada kata Hyunnie-ah untuk menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Nado gege!" Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Kenapa dia menyimpan namanya di handphone Zhou Mi dengan nama 'Hyunnie-ah'? Paboya Kyuhyun.

"Gege, rumah bercat hijau muda itu!" Kyuhyun menunjuk rumah besar dengan cat berwarna hijau muda. Zhou Mi memandang rumah itu takjub. Dia tahu keluarga Kyuhyun pastinya sangat kaya, tapi tak mungkin dia sekaya ini kan?

Ketika sampai di gerbang, Zhou Mi menekan klakson. Nampak seorang berbaju keamanan keluar dari pos penjagaan datang menghampirinya.

"Anda siapa? Dan ada perlu dengan siapa?" tanya ahjussi itu.

Belum sempat Zhou Mi menjawab, sudah terdengar suara Kyuhyun. "Ahjussi, ini aku. Tolong bukakan gerbangnya ya?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan badannya pada Zhou Mi agar penjaga itu dapat melihat sosoknya. Penjaga itu langsung menggumankan 'Ne Nona' ketika menangkap sosok yang duduk di samping Zhou Mi.

Ketika gerbang rumah itu terbuka, Zhou Mi langsung melihat pemandangan halaman depan yang luas dan ditata dengan sangat apik. Dia berdecak kagum dalam hati melihatnya. Diarahkannya mobilnya menuju tempat parkir mobil. Terlihat di dalamnya ada banyak mobil mewah yang terparkir di dalamnya. Kenapa Kyuhyun malah naik bus untuk ke pasar jika ada banyak mobl di rumahnya?

"Hyunnie-ah, kamu tak bisa menyetir?" Zhou Mi bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Aku bisa menyetir gege. Waeyo?"

"Kenapa tak naik mobil saja untuk ke pasar? Kenapa naik bus?" terdengar nada penasaran dalam suara Zhou Mi.

"Aku lebih merasa bebas jika naik bus. Lagipula pasar tak begitu jauh. Aku tak mau menarik perhatian dengan menggunakan salah satu mobil itu."

Zhou Mi mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun itu dalam diam. Dari kata-kata itu bisa disimpulkannya kalau Kyuhyun adalah yeoja yang sederhana walaupun hidupnya bergelimang dengan harta. Dia jadi merasa semakin tak berarti di hadapan Kyuhyun. Apa yang dia punyai? Hanya title dokter.

"Mimi-ge mampir dulu ya?"

Zhou Mi memandang wajah catik Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum menjawab "Jika tak merepotkan!"

"Tentu saja tak merepotkan! Ayo gege!" Kyuhyun tertawa renyah mendengar perkataan Zhou Mi. Dia turun dari mobil dan mengambil belanjaannya di kursi belakang.

Zhou Mi mengikuti di belakang Kyuhyun. Sampai di depan pintu, dua orang pelayan sudah menunggu mereka berdua.

"Ahjumma, tolong bawa belanjaannya ke belakang ya?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan halus. Dia terbiasa menghormati orang yang lebih tua, sekalipun mereka hanya pelayan.

"Ne Nona." Kyuhyun menyerahkan belanjaannya pada pelayannya. Sedangkan Zhou Mi juga sudah menyerahkan bawaannya pada pelayan satunya.

Setelah kedua pelayannya tak terlihat Kyuhyun mengajak Zhou Mi menuju halaman belakang. Di sana Zhou Mi melihat sepasang yeoja dan namja yang tengah bercengkrama. Diamatinya mereka dengan seksama. Yeoja itu sangan manis. Tubuhnya mungil. Wajahnya seperti Kyuhyun. Memancarkan keramahan. Sedangkan namja di sampingnya sangat tampan.

Yeoja yang itu menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara langkah kakinya dan Kyuhyun. Mukanya terlihat berseri-seri.

"Hyunnie! Sudah pulang? Kenapa lama sekali?" Wookie beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

"Tadi plastik belanjaanku putus di pasar. Jadi aku harus memungutinya satu persatu dulu." Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati Zhou Mi yang berdiri canggung di dekat mereka. "Ah, kenalkan ini dokter Zhou Mi. Tadi dia yang menolongku di pasar."

Zhou Mi mendekat ke arah mereka dan mengangsurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Yesung. "Zhou Mi imnida."

"Kim Jongwoon imnida. Kamu bisa memanggilku dengan Yesung."

"Kim Ryeowook Imnida. Biasa dipanggil dengan Wookie. Aku sepupunya Hyunie. Senang berkenalan denganmu dokter Zhou."

"Jangan memanggilku dokter Zhou. Cukup panggil saja dengan Mimi." Balas Zhou Mi halus.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, mereka berempat duduk. Mereka mulai berbincang-bincang ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berdiri dan pamit meninggalkan mereka. Zhou Mi terus memandang kepergian Kyuhyun hingga menghilang ke dalam rumah tanpa menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan intens. Wookie dan Yesung saling lirik setelah melihat tatapan Zhou Mi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa empat cangkir teh dan empat potong cake dan memotong obrolan mereka bertiga. Diletakkannya semua makanan itu di meja dengan dibantu oleh Wookie.

"Silahkan dimakan Mimi-ge, Yesung hyung. Maaf kalau rasanya tak enak. Aku tak begitu pintar masak seperti Wookie." Kyuhyun mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya untuk memakan hidangannya.

"Jangan didengarkan omongan Hyunnie! Tidak pintar memasak? Jangan bercanda Hyunie. Masakanmu rasanya jauh lebih enak daripada masakanku!" Wookie sedikit mencibir sepupunya yang terlalu merendahkan kemampuannya itu.

"Itu kan hanya terbatas pada masakan-masakan tertentu saja Wookie ah."

"Sudahlah! Jangan berdebat untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting. Yang aku tahu kalian berdua sama-sama pintar memasak!" Yesung menengahi perdebatan tidak penting mereka berdua. Zhou Mi mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Tak terasa hari beranjak semakin siang. Dengan berat hati, Zhou Mi mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau dia harus pulang. Dia harus bersiap-siap karena masih punya jadwal shift siang.

Zhou Mi berdiri dan berpamitan pada Wookie dan Yesung. Berjanji kalau lain kali mereka akan melanjutkan lagi obrolan yang tertunda. Dia baru selangkah memasuki rumah ketika dirasakannya tangan Hyunnie meyentuh tangannya pelan.

"Gege, tunggu sebentar!" Kyuhyun meninggalkannya sendirian dan pergi ke ruangan yang dia sinyalir sebagai dapur. 'mau apa dia?' pikir Zhou Mi.

Lima menit kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah kotak makanan di tangannya. Diulurkannya kotak itu kepada Zhou Mi.

"Gege bawalah ini. Jangan terus-terusan bekerja dan melupakan makan. Nanti gege bisa sakit!"

Zhou Mi memandang tak percaya pada kotak yang kini telah beralih ke tangannya. Kenapa Kyuhyun sangat perhatian padanya?

"Tahu darimana kalau aku sering lupa makan?"

"Donghei oppa kemarin yang cerita."

"Ow… Jeongmal Gomawo Hyunnie-ah." Zhou Mi tersenyum lebar menerima pemberian Kyuhyun. Dia sangat senang! Kyuhyun yang melihat sunshine smile itu seperti biasa, mukanya langsung memerah dan jantungnya berdetak dengan lebih cepat.

Kyuhyun mengantarkan Zhou Mi sampai ke samping mobilnya. Dibungkukkannya tubuhnya untuk sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih pada Zhou Mi.

"Mimi-ge, terima kasih sudah mau membantuku dan mengantarku pulang!"

"Gwechana. Terima kasih juga atas cake dan makan siangnya. Aku pulang dulu ya?" Zhou Mi sudah menghidupkan mobilnya ketika Kyuhyun melongok ke jendelanya.

"Gege, mau kubutkan makan siang kalau aku ke rumah sakit lagi?" tawar Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Dia sangat malu menawarkan hal seperti itu pada orang yang baru dua kali berbincang dengannya. Tapi mau bagaimana? Dia sangat nyaman dengan keberadaan Zhou Mi.

"Eh, apa tidak merepotkan?" Zhou Mi tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Kyuhyun mau membuatkannya bekal makan siang? Betapa beruntungnya dia?

"Tidak. Tapi itu hanya pada hari-hari aku harus mengirim makanan untuk appa. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ne. Gomawo Hyunnie-ah."

Kali ini Zhou Mi benar-benar meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Cho. Selama dalam perjalanan dia terus bersenandung dan tersenyum-senyum senang. Untuk sementara dia bisa melupakan kenyataan tentang latar belakang mereka yang berbeda. Yang dia ingat hanyalah perhatian yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun padanya.

.

.

Tebece

.

.

Gimana? Gimana? Di sini masih belum ada konflik ya? Yah… memang chapter ini masih seputar ZhouKyu yang sama-sama agak pemalu. Kira-kira udah dapat gambaran siapa yang akan jadi orang ketiga di antara mereka?

Kalo belum, baca sekali lagi dan kalian akan tahu. Kwkwkwk…

Buat yang udah nunggu fict ini (Mina kepedean banget) dan yang udah review makasih banget. Jangan lupa review lagi buat chapter ini. OK?


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle :: The way to get your love**

**Rating :: untuk chapter ini cukup T saja**

**Type :: genderswitch, romance, family, hurt**

**Pair :: ZhouKyu, HeiHyuk, YeWook, Broken MinKyu**

**Disclimer : Kyuhyun punya saya, Zhou Mi punya Kyuhyun, jadi Zhou Mi juga punya saya, sedangkan yang lain punya couple mereka masing-masing, keluarga mereka dan ELF di seluruh dunia (Ha..Ha..Ha..).**

**Warning :: yang gak suka genderswitch, dan yang gak suka fanfic yang bahasanya gak jelas, alur yang belibet, segera tutup fanfict ini. Judul sama isi gak nyambung..**

.

.

Sudah setengah jam lebih Zhou Mi memandangi handphonenya. Dia hanya perlu menekan tombol hijau untuk mengirim pesan itu. Tapi tak juga dia punya keberanian untuk melakukannya. Kenapa aku jadi sepengecut ini? Aku kan hanya ingin mengirim pesan mengucapkan terima kasih atas makanannya yang sudah kuterima tadi. Aish… Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatku menjadi seperti seorang remaja yang tak pernah bergaul dengan seorang Yeoja.

Dan akhirnya, setelah melakukan ritual berkali-kali berguling-guling di kasur, menatap nanar ke handphone dan bolak-balik ke kamar mandi, Zhou Mi mengirim sms itu ke Kyuhyun. Jantung Zhou Mi berdetak dengan cepat setelah mengirim pesan singkat itu. Hatinya berdebar-debar, akankah Kyuhyun membalas pesannya?

1 menit….

2 menit….

3 menit….

5 menit….

10 menit….

Handphone Zhou Mi tak juga berbunyi yang menandakan ada pesan atau telepon yang masuk. Zhou Mi memandang kecewa kearah handphonenya. Kenapa Kyuhyun tak membalas pesannya? Apa karena dia mengirim pesan yang tak penting? Tapi, walaupun tak penting, dia sudah mengerahkan segenap keberaniannya untuk mengirim pesan itu. Pastinya Zhou Mi akan merasa sangat senang walaupun Kyuhyun hanya membalas pesannya dengan satu huruf. Zhou Mi sedang merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya ketika tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi karena ada pesan masuk. Dengan tergesa dibukanya pesan itu.

"**From : Hyunnie-ah**

**Mianhe gege.. baru membalas pesanmu. Tadi aku sedang berbicara dengan Sungmin Oppa. Btw, gege suka masakanku? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Besok aku akan ke RS, gege jadi dibuatkan makan siang kan?"**

Sebuah senyum senang terukir di wajah Zhou Mi saat membaca balasan pesan dari Kyuhyun. Dibalasnya pesan itu.

"**To : Hyunnie-ah**

**Tentu saja aku suka dengan masakanmu Hyunnie. Masakan Hyunnie kan sangat enak. Makan siang? Terserah Hyunnie saja. Kalau Hyunnie tidak keberatan, aku tentu saja senang Hyunnie mau membawakan."**

Zhou Mi membaca pesan itu sekali lagi sebelu mengirimkannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, balasan dari Kyuhyun datang. Sebuah senyum bahagia kembali singgah di wajahnya. Tanpa terasa mereka saling mengirim pesan hingga larut malam.

.

.

Di tempat lain, di sebuah kamar di kediaman keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil membaca pesan dari Zhou Mi. Sebenarnya tak ada yang istimewa dengan isi pesan itu, hanya tentang keseharian Zhou Mi. Tapi entah kenapa, dia merasa senang apapun balasan pesan yang diterimanya. Dilupakannya laptopnya yang masih menyala dengan terang karena tadi Sungmin meneleponnya saat dia sedang bermain game. Laptop itu semakin terlupakan saat dia menerima pesan pertama dari Zhou Mi. Dan sekarang dia benar-benar lupa kalau laptopnya masih menyala karena perhatiannya benar-benar tercurah pada Zhou Mi.

Kyuhyun masih terus membalas pesan yang dikirim oleh Zhou Mi, hingga akhirnya dia tertidur dengan sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya.

.

Kyuhyun sudah siap berangkat ke Rumah Sakit. Dari mulutnya terdengar senandung lagu cinta yang menandakan hatinya yang sedang gembira. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam sebuah tas yang berisi dua kotak makan siang untuk ayahnya dan Zhou Mi. Dia sedang meuju pintu ketika seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya muncul di depan pintu.

"Sungmin Oppa! Kenapa kesini? Oppa tidak bekerja?" Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak kandungnya itu. Lelaki yang telah dikenalnya semenjak kecil.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari menghampirinya. Seperti biasa, dengan baju apapun Kyuhyun akan terlihat cantik. Apalagi sekarang, dengan bawahan selutut yang menampilkan kaki jenjangnya, rambut yang terurai dan senyum yang melekat di wajahnya membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang dewi. Tak salah kan kalau Sungmin mencintainya?

"Tentu saja bekerja. Tapi oppa ingat, hari ini jadwalmu ke rumah sakit kan? Oppa ingin mengantarmu. Daripada kamu berdesak-desakkan di bus? Tapi Hyunnie, kenapa kamu tidak mau mengendarai mobilmu sendiri?"

"Karena aku ingin orang-orang melihatku apa adanya bukan karena latar belakangku." Kyuhyun menjawab sambil lalu ketika kakinya telah melangkah ke mobil Sungmin. Dibukanya pintu sebelah kiri dan duduk manis di sana. Tas yang berisi makanan diletakkan di atas pangkuannya. Sungmin segera menyusulnya dan melajukan mobil meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Cho.

.

.

Sungmin sedikit heran melihat Kyuhyun karena sedari tadi senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir merahnya. Bukannya Kyuhyun jarang tersenyum, tapi aneh kan kalau ada orang yang terus-terusan tersenyum.

"Hyunnie, ada yang membuatmu senang?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin dan memegang kedua pipinya. "Kelihatan sekali ya Oppa?"

Sungmin mengannguk mengiyakan. Kyuhyun menunduk dalam-dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin kembali bertanya.

"Janji dulu! Oppa tak akan tertawa mendengarnya!"

"Aku Janji!"

Setelah mendapatkan janji dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai menceritakan tentang Zhou Mi. Dari awal pertemuan mereka hingga pesan-pesan yang mereka kirim semalam. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat berser-seri memancarkan kebahagiaan saat menceritakan itu semua.

Sedangkan Sungmin, dia mencoba mengendalikan perasaan cemburunya. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa sebegitu gembiranya membicarakan seseorang yang belum lama dikenalnya? Kalau melihat gelagat Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sepertinya telah jatuh hati pada dokter muda itu, karena semenjak mengenal Kyuhyun semenjak kanak-kanak, dia tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu gembira seperti ini. "Aku harus mencari tahu semua hal tentang dokter ini." Tekad Sungmin dalam hati. Dia tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun jatuh ke dalam pelukan lelaki lain. Tidak setelah semua usahanya sejak SMA untuk menyingkirkan semua serangga pengganggu yang berusaha mendekati Kyuhyun. Dia tak akan membiarkan Zhou Mi mendekati Kyuhyun. Dalam otaknya mulai tersusun berjuta-juta rencana untuk menyingkirkan Zhou Mi hingga tak disadarinya Kyuhyun yang berkali-kali memanggil namanya.

"Sungmin oppa! Sungmin Oppa!" Kyuhyun mencoba menarik perhatian Sungmin dengan menarik-narik lengan bajunya. Sungmin tergagap ketika pikirannya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ne Hyunnie?"

"Oppa tidak mendengarkanku ya?" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut.

"Oppa dengarkan kok? Dokter Zhou kan? Apa bisa Oppa berkenalan dengannya juga?" Sungmin berusaha keras menahan tangannya untuk tetap memegang kemudi, padahal yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah membelai pipi Kyuhyun yang menggembung karena cemberut.

"Benarkah? Oppa mau berkenalan dengan Mimi-ge?" Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya ke arah Sungmin. Seingatnya Sungmin selalu menjaga jarak dan acuh tak acuh pada tiap lelaki yang (lumayan) dekat dengan Kyuhyun, yah walaupun lelaki yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Tentu saja!" Sungmin memasang seulas senyum untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja aku harus mengenalnya agar aku dapat secepatnya menyingkirkannya dari hidupmu." Batin Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu nanti ikut masuk ya? Jangan menunggu di mobil seperti biasanya. Aku akan menemui Mimi-ge setelah menyerahkan makan siang Appa."

"Untuk apa kamu menemuinya?"

"Aku ingin menyerahkan makan siang yang sudah kujanjikan untuk Mimi ge." Kyuhyun menunjukkan kotak makanan yang ada di pangkuannya.

Sungmin tak mengeluarkan komentar apapun lagi. Dia hanya menatap tak suka pada kotak makan yang masih bertengger di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Sisa perjalanan itu dilalui dalam kesunyian. Mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kyuhyun yang sedang larut dalam kebahagiaan tidak menyadari kalau lelaki yang kini tengah menyetir di sebelahnya, yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sedang menyusun berbagai rencana untuk memisahkannya dengan Zhou Mi.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan Zhou Mi. Dia baru bisa menemukan ruangan ini setelah bertanya pada seorang perawat. Ingatannya melayang sejenak, mengingat ekspresi perawat itu saat dia menanyakan ruangan Zhou Mi. wajah perawat itu berbinar-binar penuh kekaguman saat membicarakan Zhou Mi. Dia yakin kalau perawat itu menyukai Zhou Mi, dan Kyuhyun jadi sedikit kesal karenanya. Tapi kenapa dia kesal? Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh dari otaknya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu setelah ada sahutan dari dalam yang mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Di dalamnya dia menemukan dua orang lelaki dan seorang wanita. Zhou Mi sedang memberikan beberapa instruksi pada perawat wanita yang ada di depannya. Sedangkan Donghei sedang duduk di sebelah perawat itu. sepertinya tadi Donghei lah yang mempersilahkannya masuk. Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti di depan pintu. Ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan langkahnya karena melihat wajah serius Zhou Mi. sedangkan Sungmin yang berdiri di belakangnya memandang kaget ke arah Donghei.

"Donghei?" panggilnya tak percaya.

Donghei menolehkan kepalanya ketika didengarnya seseorang memanggil namanya. Pandangannya seketika tertuju pada sesosok lelaki yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin sshi?" Donghei berajak dari duduknya dan mendatangi Sungmin untuk menjabat tangannya. Kyuhyun memandang mereka dengan mulut ternganga dan mata yang membeliak. Apa mereka saling kenal?

"Donghei Oppa tak melihatku ya? Kenapa hanya Sungmin Oppa yang di sapa?"

"Ah… Mianhe Hyunnie. Aku melihatmu kok. Hanya saja perhatianku lenih tertuju pada Sungmin sshi." Donghei memandang Kyuhyun dan memasang cengiran meminta maaf.

"Donghei Oppa kenal dengan Sungmin Oppa?" Kyuhyun langsung menanyakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ne. Kami pernah satu kelas saat SMA."

"Kenapa saat SMA aku tak mengenal Donghei Oppa?"

"Karena saat SMA aku tidak terkenal."

"Apa sekarang Oppa terkenal?"

"Terkenal. Minimal diantara para perawat. He… he…"

Tak berapa lama kemudian Zhou Mi sudah menyelesaikan urusannya. Perawat itu keluar setelah sebelumnya melempar senyum menggoda ke arah Zhou Mi. Senyum seketika menghilang dari wajah Kyuhyun ketika dilihatnya Zhou Mi membalas senyum perawat tadi. Benar saja banyak perawat yang tertarik padanya, senyum Zhou Mi memang sangat hangat.

Setelah membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya, Zhou Mi memfokuskan perhatiannya pada dua orang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya.

"Hyunnie, sudah datang? Dan ….?" Zhou Mi menghentikan ucapannya. Dia tak mengenal lelaki yang datang bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi tadi dia selintas mendengar Donghei memanggil namanya Sungmin. Sungmin? Bukannya dia lelaki yang menelepon Kyuhyun semalam?

"Ne, Mimi-ge! Oh ya, kenalkan ini Sungmin Oppa. Sungmin Oppa ini sudah seperti kakakku sendiri." Kyuhyun berinisiatif mengenalkan mereka berdua.

Zhou Mi memasang seulas senyum di wajahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sungmin untuk berjabat tangan.

"Annyeong Haseyo. Zhou Mi imnida." Sapanya. Sungmin membalas uluran tangan Zhou Mi dan menjabatnya dengan erat. Zhou Mi sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan tangannya yang terasa sedikit sakit.

"Annyeong haseyo. Lee Sungmin imnida." Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya dan memasang sebuah seringaian di sudut bibirnya.

Otak Zhou Mi langsung berputar dengan cepat setelah melihat seringaian itu. Sepertinya hanya Kyuhyun yang menganggapnya sebagai kakak, sedangkan Sungmin memiliki anggapan lain.

"Nah Sungmin Oppa. Sudah kenal dengan Mimi-ge kan?" Kyuhyun beranjak mendekat ke arah Zhou Mi dan mengulurkan kotak makan siang buatannya. "Ini gege."

"Ne. Gomawo Hyunnie-ah!" Zhou Mi sedikit menekankan kata-katanya saat memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Sebuah senyum kembali terulias di bibirnya melihat Kyuhyun yang pipinya sudah mulai merona karena panggilan Zhou Mi. Sungmin memandang Zhou Mi dengan tatapan yang semakin tajam, sedangkan Donghei hanya memandang penuh tanya ke arah Zhou Mi.

"Gege, Donghei oppa, aku pulang dulu ya?"

"Tidak ingin mengobrol dengan kami dulu Hyunnie?" tanya Donghei.

"Tidak oppa. Aku diantar Sungmin oppa. Kalau terlalu lama di sini, Sungmin oppa akan terlalu lama meninggalkan kantor. Lagipula aku tidak ingin mengganggu makan siang gege."

"Owww… begitu ya?" tersirat ada sedikit nada kekecewaan dari suara Zhou Mi.

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya ke arah Zhou Mi dan Donghei sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu. Sungmin mengikuti dibelakangnya, dan dia sempat melemparkan lirikan tajam ke arah Zhou Mi.

"Donghei-ah, kamu mengenalnya? Sungmin sshi?" Zhou Mi bertanya pada Donghei setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar dari ruangan itu. Donghei beranjak dari kursi di depan Zhou Mi dan ganti duduk di sofa.

"Ne… aku mengenalnya. Kami pernah satu kelas saat SMA."

"Shenma? Kenapa tak pernah bilang?" Zhou Mi mengikuti Donghei duduk di sofa sambil membawa makan siang yang dibawakan Kyuhyun.

"Kupikir itu tidak penting." Donghei kemudian menatap penuh kekhawatiran ke arah Zhou Mi. "Berhati-hatilah padanya. Reputasinya tak begitu baik saat SMA. Mungkin saja dia belum berubah."

"Maksudnya?" Zhou Mi memandang penuh tanya ke arah Donghei. Memang dia sadar kalau Sungmin tak menyukainya, tapi kenapa dia harus hati-hati?

"Saat SMA aku tahu ada lumayan banyak lelaki yang menaruh perasaan pada Kyuhyun. Gege tau sendirilah kenapa. Tapi tak pernah ada yang berhasil berbicara dengan Kyuhyun kecuali teman sekelasnya. Tahu kenapa? Karena Sungmin selalu mengancam orang-orang yang terlihat ada niat untuk mendekati Kyuhyun." Donghei berhenti sebentar. "Ada beberapa yang sampai patah tulang karena dihajar olehnya. Tapi ini hanya gosip. Belum pernah dia tertangkap tangan saat melakukan aksinya."

"Kalau memang sudah jelas kalau dia pelakunya, kenapa tak ada yang melaporkannya?"

"Memang siapa yang berani? Kalau mereka sampai lapor, bisa saja hanya namanya yangakan pulang!"

"Sehebat itukah Sungmin-sshi?"

"Ne. Siapa yang tidak takut dengannya? Dia putra pertama keluarga Lee yang mempunyai perusahaan besar di beberapa negara. Dia bisa menyingkirkan orang semudah dia membunuh lalat."

Zhou Mi bergidik ngeri mendengar cerita Donghei. Itukah arti tatapan Sungmin tadi? Diakah lalat yang inging dilenyapkannya kali ini?

"Donghei-ah, kenapa ku ceritakan ini kepadaku?"

Sebelah alis Donghei terangkat mendengar pertanyaan tolol Zhou Mi. "Aku ingin gege hati-hati. Karena sepertinya hanya Kyuhyun yang menganggapnya sebagai kakak."

"Kenapa aku yang harus hati-hati? Kenapa kamu tidak?"

"Karena aku jelas-jelas tak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Kyuhyun, tidak seperti seseorang yang terlihat jelas menaruih hati padanya. Seperti juga Kyuhyun yang sepertinya juga menaruh hati pada orang itu. Karena itulah gege harus hati-hati!" Donghei sedikit menaikkan suaranya menghadapi kelemotan Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi mengerjapkan matanya. Jadi benar dugaannya tadi. Lalu dia harus bagaimana? Hati-hati seperti apa yang dimaksud oleh Donghei? Aish… Dia jadi bingung. Sepertinya perasaannya kali ini benar-benar terlarang. Banyak hambatan besar yang harus dilaluinya. Dari keluarga Kyuhyun hingga sekarang muncul seorang Lee Sungmin. Dan kalau dia mau jujur, Sungmin sepertinya cocok dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah bersama semenjak kecil, sama-sama rupawan, sama-sama berasal dari keluarga terhormat. Dia tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Sungmin. berbagai pikiran terus hinggap di otak Zhou Mi. pandangannya menerawang jauh hingga dia tak sadar kalau Donghei telah meninggalkan ruangannya.

.

.

Tebece

.

.

Maaf… Maaf…. Kalau Mina updatenya kelamaan. Seperti yang biasa Mina katakan berkali-kali, Mina baru kehilangan minat untuk mengetik. Jadi ide cerita yang Mina punya hanya berakhir di kertas-kertas yang sepertinya sudah menghilang beberapa lembar. Dan Mina mengetik ini sambil melihat foto-foto Qmi waktu acara Drem show concert. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat cantik di sini, dan pandangannya ke arah Mimi benar-benar seperti di dunia ini hanya ada Mimi seorang. Dan bagi yang belum bisa mbayangin Kyuhyun sebagai yeoja, coba cari gambarnya di acara ini. Pasti kalian akan bisa melihat Kyuhyun sebagai yeoja.

Berita terbaru tentang Qmi? Belum ada sepertinya. Mungkin karena masa promosi SJM udah kelar, jadinya waktu kebersamaan mereka juga berkurang. Terakhir yang Mina lihat itu waktu acara show apa gitu yang Kyu jadi pengisi acara bareng fahrenheit, Kyu makai kalung yang sama dengan yang dipakai oleh Zhou Mi. Dan ada juga foto Kyu di tanggal 16 kemarin yang make jas yang warna dan bentuk-bentukannya seperti punya Zhou Mi. Tapi gak kaget juga, emang banyak aksesoris mereka yang sama. Dari jas, jaket, kaos, dll… ada juga fancam waktu dreamshow yang ngrekam waktu Zhou Mi narik Kyu ke belakang! Posesif nian si gentleman Mimi. Tapi Kyu nya nurut-nurut aja gitu.

Mulai bagian ini adalah bagian balasan Mina buat review yang belum sempat Mina balas. Jadi bagi yang gak berminat di skip aja, OK?

.

.

**Balasan Review :: **

**the way to get your love 2**

**CloudSomnia :: **Iya sih… Mina juga jarang baca fict yang Kyu jadi yeoja. Biasanya yang jadi yeoja itu Leeteuk, Heechul, Sungmin, Wookie, dan Hyukkie… makanya Mina pingin ganti suasana. Karena pairnya Qmi, gak mungkin kan kalau Mimi yang jadi Yeoja, jadinya Kyu yang jadi Yeoja. Lagian Kyu kan manis, imut, cantik lagi. Jadi cocok aja…

**LittleLiappe :: **iya, ternyata ada typonya. Mianhe… Mina sebenarnya masih sedikit bingung ma cara manggil secara Korea. Soalnya banyak banget istilahnya. Untuk nama Donghei, maaf. Udah kebiasaan nulisnya gitu. Karena fict yang Mina buat sebagian besar berlatar SJM, jadi sering nulisnya nama China mereka. Jadi kebablasan. Li bener, orang ketiganya Sungmin. Changmin? Untuk sementara ini cast yang Mina buat tidak menyertakan nama Sungmin… Fict ini mau di fave? Wuaduhhhh… makasih banget.

**Just R :: **iya maaf. Harusnya make Oppa, malah masih manggil hyung.

**Sungielover :: **iya… nih dah lanjut. Maaf kalau lama…

**.**

**What am I for You Kui Xian?**

**Kyunnie :: **gimana kalau kirim PM ke Mina aja? Ntar Mina kasih nomor HP mina. Habis FB, YM, twitter Mina sudah jarang Mina buka. Gimana?

**Yongsu0307 :: **makasih udah bilang fict gak jelas ini bagus.. jadi tersanjung… Hehehe… Mina update berita tentang Qmi karena Mina Qmi shipper akut. Mina biasanya lihat di Qmi Tumblr dan Kyuclam… terutama Kyuclam, karena tiap hari dia update banget all about Kyu tiap hari.

**Evilfishy :: **mau merusuh juga gak papa. Biar rame. Iya sih, di fandom ini mixian shipper masih sangat sedikit… kapan bisa berjaya ya? Mbuat fic yang banyak? Bentar… bentar… semoga aja niat ngetik Mina segera mbalik.. Kyu polos banget? Bukannya di fict ini Kyu malah terlihat sedikit sisi evilnya? Gimana bisa habis kissu Mimi langsung tidur? Kalau bukan evil apa namanya coba?

**RizmaHuka-huka :: **Kyu gak mau dipeluk Mimi waktu di airport di Thailand kalau gak salah… Waktu lihat itu Mina jadi sebel ma Kyu… kan kasihan si Mimi. Biasanya aja Kyu yang nggandeng Mimi, sekarang malah Kyu gak mau dipeluk Mimi. Huhhhhhh…

**.**

**Forgive Me Kyuhyunie 6 & 7**

**Kim chaeri :: **makasih dah bilang kalau endingnya bagus. Padahal Mina dah ketar-ketir waktu ngetik endingnya. Rasanya ada yang kurang gitu…

**Cheon Deongie :: **iyah… ada Mixian lagi. Malah Mina sepertinya udah publish fict Mixian yang lain lagi… makasih buat jempolnya. Jempolnya siapa aja yang Eonnie pinjam?

**.**

**Betrayal 2**

**Mrs. Zhou :: **Kyu nya mati karena kehabisan darah. Kenapa gak dibawa ke rumah sakit? Mereka takut buat ngangkat Kyu sendiri, jadi Leeteuk manggil ambulans. Cuma ambulansnya datang telat. Gimana gak telat? Sungmin nemuin Kyu itu setengah jam setelah Kyu memotong nadinya, dalam waktu setengah jam udah berapa banyak darah Kyu yang terbuang? Kenapa Mimi ikut mati? Karena Mina gak tega membiarkan Mimi sendirian di dunia tanpa ada Kui Xian-nya. Jadi lebih baik dia cepet-cepet nyusul Kyu.

**Kim chaeri :: **versi happy endnya? Ntar Mina usahain ya? Tapi gak janji lho! Soalnya Mina baru mati ide nih…

**Kyunnie :: **Kyunnie gak suka angts ya? Maaf… maaf… Mina baru sebel ma sesuatu. Makanya malah buat fict angts… maaf.. ntar Mina mbuat yang akhirnya happy end deh..

**LittleLiappe :: **yah… kalau Mina mati siapa lagi yang mbuat fict MiXian? Ntar tinggal dikit dong yang mbuat… lagian bekal Mina buat kehidupan selanjutnya belum banyak, jadi Mina belum mau mati dulu… mian…

**.**

nah sekian balasan dari Mina. Maaf kalau baru bisa mbalas semua sekarang. Makasih buat yang udah mau review dan doakan Mina bisa segera publish cerita yang lain lagi..


End file.
